


We Will Never Believe Again

by lumosflies



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asanoya Week 2020, College Parties, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: As far as Noya knew, no one else on campus was dressed like this besides the faculty and staff. He came to the only logical conclusion: he just ran in late to class and spilled his iced coffee on the professor.He was so dead.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	We Will Never Believe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week 2020 Day 3 Prompt: College/University AU
> 
> Title inspired by ["(Coffee's for Closers)"](https://youtu.be/j8mlzzHfkNI) by Fall Out Boy

In Noya’s defense, it wasn’t entirely his fault that he was running late for the first class of his first semester at university.

Someone in his apartment building just had to burn their microwave dinner at 2:00 in the morning. Noya was already having trouble sleeping from the anticipation of starting classes, but it took him another hour of staring out his window at the city landscape to fall asleep.

Then, Noya had to wake up early for morning practice. He had only been with this team for a few weeks, so he was determined to show them that he was the same quick-thinking libero they wanted to recruit in his last year of high school. He ended up staying a little later than expected when the team’s starting libero pulled him aside to discuss strategies.

When Noya left the gym, he desperately needed an energy boost, but there wasn’t time to get a proper breakfast until after his first class. Thankfully, he was able to get an iced coffee with a generous amount of milk and sugar on his way to class. It wasn’t much, but it would at least keep him awake for the next two hours.

If Noya hadn’t been so busy checking the time on his phone when he entered the lecture hall, he would have noticed someone standing by the doorway. He would have also noticed that the lid on his cup was loose enough to let his coffee spill on the stranger’s sweater.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Noya hissed to himself.

He took a step back and looked up at his coffee-stained victim, ready to apologize. In the span of three seconds, Noya made a few observations that rendered him speechless.

First, there was an incredibly tall man with long brown hair pulled into a bun (save for a few loose strands) and a goatee standing before him. Second, this man was frowning, but Noya couldn’t tell if he was more upset about his ruined clothes or Noya’s carelessness. Third, he looked too shocked to speak, which was understandable in Noya’s opinion. Finally, Noya noticed that his victim was not only wearing a navy blue sweater but a crisp white button up underneath it that had received collateral damage on the cuffs rolled up to his forearms.

As far as Noya knew, no one else on campus was dressed like this besides the faculty and staff. He came to the only logical conclusion: he just ran in late to class and spilled his iced coffee on the professor.

He was _so dead_.

Noya knew that there was only one thing left to do if he wanted to stay in this class and keep his volleyball scholarship.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I should have been more careful!” he said as he bowed before the professor. “Please forgive me. It’s my first day here.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Accidents like this happen,” the professor replied in a deep, calming voice. “No one got hurt, right?”

Noya just nodded. He didn’t trust himself to talk again yet.

“And you don’t have to call me sir,” the professor continued. “I’m Azumane Asahi, but just Asahi is fine.”

He held out a hand for Noya in greeting, and Noya blinked back up at the surprisingly friendly and informal professor. He had to remind himself how to move his arm and take Asahi’s hand in his own and shake it as he introduced himself.

“Nishinoya Yuu, but I guess if we’re going by nicknames in this class you can call me Noya,” he said. “And again, I’m really sorry about the coffee.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Noya,” Asahi smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll be a few minutes late today as well.”

Noya watched, dumbstruck, as Asahi let go of his hand and walked by him. He assumed Asahi would go try to clean up in the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to give a lecture to 200 students with a large coffee stain on his sweater.

Noya took one of the few remaining seats nearby and buried his face in his arms on the desk. It was only his first day, and everything that could go wrong did. He didn’t pick his head up until someone started speaking at the front of the room.

When he looked up again, there was another man standing behind the podium. He was shorter than Asahi, and he had shorter black hair and glasses. Noya wondered if he was in the wrong classroom.

“Good morning, everyone,” the man at the podium said. “I’ll ignore that some of you are late if you ignore that I’m the latest.”

The cheesy joke earned a few chuckles throughout the room. Upon closer inspection, Noya noticed that the man had a microphone clipped to his tie, and he was displaying his own laptop’s screen on the projector for everyone to see the first slide of his presentation. In bold black letters over an off-white background, the words “Intro to World History” filled the majority of the wall behind the podium. Just underneath the title, the subheading made Noya want to kick himself.

The words “Professor Takeda,” silently mocked Noya.

Not only did he spill coffee on a complete stranger, but he mistook him for the professor based on his appearance alone. He knew he should have known better. Most people made judgments about him based on his appearance too.

The door at the front of the room opened again. This time it was Asahi. He had taken off the sweater and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He had also rolled the sleeves up all the way to his elbows to hide the coffee stains. He apologized to the professor for his tardiness and quickly took the nearest vacant seat, which was two seats away from Noya. Noya had to force himself to look away before Asahi could catch him staring.

As Takeda continued his introduction and the overview of the class, he placed a stack of syllabi on a student’s desk in the front row and told them to pass it around.

“Take the next few minutes to get at least one other person’s contact information. If you have to miss class for any reason, please keep in touch with each other,” Takeda said. “Of course, if there is a serious matter at hand that causes you to miss multiple classes or exam dates, I ask that you contact me as well.”

The lecture hall burst into chatter as Takeda set a timer on the screen for five minutes. Noya looked to his right, where the nearest person was at least five seats away, then to his left, where Asahi was already looking at him.

“Sorry about your sweater,” Noya blurted out. “I’ll pay for it if you need to get it cleaned or replaced.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Asahi chuckled. “Like I said, accidents happen.”

* * *

Two months later, Asahi found himself sitting around a fire pit with both his and Noya’s friends. They had outvoted him to go to a party full of university athletes that he didn’t know, but at least they didn’t leave him to fend for himself in the crowd.

Noya, who had already had three shots and four beers throughout the night, was leaning against Asahi for support. Asahi was already warm from the fire, but he didn’t dare move away from Noya’s added heat out of fear that Noya would fall over and get hurt.

Since that first day they met and Noya learned that also Asahi used to play volleyball in high school, they had become fast friends. They studied together (when Asahi could convince Noya to study), met up for lunch between classes, and introduced each other to their respective friends.

“Noya, your turn,” Tanaka promoted from the other side of the pit. “Spill or drink up.”

Asahi wanted to tell Noya not to drink anymore for the night, but he knew there was no stopping Noya.

“Alright, alright. Um...oh, here’s a good one!” Noya exclaimed.

He was already starting to laugh at whatever story he wanted to tell.

“I was running late on the first day of classes and spilled iced coffee on Asahi,” he giggled.

Asahi raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think that was very embarrassing. If anything, it would have been embarrassing for Asahi if he hadn’t been wearing a shirt underneath that sweater.

“So I look up at this gorgeous man,” Noya continued shamelessly, “And my frazzled brain immediately jumps to the conclusion that Asahi is the professor.”

Tanaka and Hinata howled with laughter. They leaned against each other to stay upright, Tanaka’s arm slinging over Hinata’s shoulders. Beside him, Daichi and Suga shared a look with each other before turning to Asahi with matching smirks. Asahi felt his face heat up under their combined intense staring.

“That’s amazing!” Hinata laughed. “Asahi, you really do look like you could pass for a professor!”

“Anyways, he leaves to get changed because I ruined his sweater—”

“You’ve seen me wearing it again since then,” Asahi gently reminded Noya.

“And then Takeda shows up and starts the lecture. So when Asahi comes back, it’s already too late to explain myself.”

This time, Daichi and Suga joined in on the laughter. Asahi didn’t know why he was the embarrassed one here. It was Noya’s misunderstanding, and Asahi didn’t even know about it until now.

“You thought I was a professor?” he asked.

Noya looked up at him with a shameless grin.

“Yeah, but I’m really glad you’re not,” he said. “We wouldn’t have been such good friends if you were!”

Asahi didn’t get the chance to respond. Instead, their conversation was cut short by someone blasting music even louder from inside the house. He didn’t think that was possible when they first arrived, but tonight seemed to be full of opportunities to prove Asahi wrong.

Tanaka and Hinata swept Noya up from his seat and led him back inside, where they were either dancing or taking another shot with each other.

Asahi stayed outside, sipping his beer that he’d been holding for the last forty minutes.

“Should we call you Professor Azumane now?” Daichi teased.

“I bet Noya would like that,” Suga chuckled around the rim of his punch.

“I need new friends,” Asahi shook his head.

“Nope,” Suga laughed as he and Daichi slowly cornered Asahi. “You’ve seen my ass and Daichi’s seen both of us naked so we’re bonded for life.”

“I really need new friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
